Broken Glass
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: AU world. Gray has something very special to him, but what happens when Lyon breaks it?


Gray crossed his arms in frustration. Bad enough he had to move away from the only home he ever knew, but soon he would be sharing a room with a new step brother as well. A few months ago, when his dad, Silver, had traveled into the city like he always did, he had bumped into a lady called Ur. They had hit off and soon not only were they dating, but engaged as well. They had agreed to wait until the end of the school year before they got married and Silver had insisted on moving to her town, her home had more room for one and he felt that her children had already been through enough as it was.

So here they were, the last of their things packed up and looking at the house Gray had always imagined living in when he got older. "Someday, I'll buy it back." Gray thought to himself, just before he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "Come on Gray, let's go." Gray nodded silently, looking at the house once more, before climbing in the van, another new addition since Ur and Silver decided it would give their kids more room on long trips.

Gray looked out the car window as they drove to Ur's house, remaining silent for the whole ride. Silver sighed. Gray hadn't been the same since his mother's death and it hadn't been long after she died that he had considered moving, but Gray had reacted so strongly against it that he had decided against doing so. At the time, it had seemed to be the best move, but now he questioned it. His son had no real friends to speak of and even around him Gray never really seemed to open up.

Silver had held back a sigh. That was the real reason for taking this marriage as a reason to move. He wanted to give Gray a chance to move on, to start living again. As much as his son would protest otherwise, a big part of Gray had died the day his mother had. They had been so close, he was a real mama's boy, losing her had rocked Gray's world and still seemed to be doing so all these years later. This move would do him good, though Ur had almost sabotaged those plans by accident, though her heart had been in the right place.

When she had seen how upset Gray was becoming at the mentioning of them moving to her house, she started to say it would be alright if they moved to Silver and Gray's instead, but then Silver had come up with there being more room at her house, which there was, and had ended that discussion for the time, telling her when they were alone why he wanted to move to her house. Ur had backed him up and told him he was doing the right thing, though looking at his sullen son now, he wondered if he had.

XXX

They arrived a little over an hour later at Ur's house, she and her children were waiting outside for them when they returned. Ultear and Lyon were just sitting there acting bored, but Ur had a look of excitement to her, though also compassion. They had gone with Silver and Gray on all the other trips to the house that day, but this one they decided needed to be done with just the two of them. Ur held her arms open, waiting for either man to step into them as she asked "How did it go?" Gray held back from her hug, as she expected he would, but Silver pulled her into one as he said "As well as can be expected."

Ur motioned for Ultear and Lyon to join them, both begrudgingly doing so. They weren't all too excited about getting a new dad, just as Gray was sure he would be fine without a new mom in his life. They started grabbing the few boxes and other small items that had been the last to come over as Ur said, "Let's get this unloaded and then we can all have supper before you guys head for the hotel for the night." Ur said with a smile. Tomorrow was their wedding day and neither adult could wait to finally live together.

They were the only excited ones in the group, though the kids did their best not to show how anxious and upset they were about the whole thing. Everyone had been moved around. Ultear was being moved into Lyon's old room while Lyon and Gray were getting hers since it was a bit bigger than the other. The house was in chaos, but everyone was too focused on the wedding and the move of Gray and Silver to worry too much that it looked like a bomb had gone off.

Soon everything was unloaded and they sat down to eat. Gray had to admit, Ur was a much better cook then either he or his father was, you could actually taste the different items on the plate's individual flavors, rather than tasting like everything had been thrown into a blender together, baked and called good. Once the meal was done, there was a knock at the door and Ur went to open it. There stood Makarov, the principal of the school Ultear and Lyon were already going to and Gray would be starting at that fall.

"Perfect timing." Ur said, "Gray, Silver I want you to meet Makarov Dreyar, he kindly volunteered to keep an eye on you kids while Silver and I are on our honeymoon." All the kids' eyes bugged out as Ultear said "You guys are going on a honeymoon?" "We could take ourselves, at least Ultear and I could." Lyon protested. Gray glared at him and said "Hey I can take care of myself too!" Silver chuckled and said "Down boys. We know you could, but it will make us feel better knowing there is someone watching out for you."

"And yes Ultear, the Heartfilia's got us a two week honeymoon as their wedding gift for us." Ur spoke up. "Two weeks!" the kids exclaimed, earning chuckles from all the adults. "You kids will be fine, I promise I don't bite when I'm not at the school." Makarov said with a twinkle in his eyes, earning groans from the kids and laughter from their parents.

XXX

The wedding had gone off without a hitch and heartfelt goodbyes had been shared by the kids and their parents. Gray found it hard to sleep that night, his father had never been gone overnight and he was in a strange place on top of it, but in the early morning hours he finally fell asleep. He woke up to one of the worst days of his lives. Everything that could go wrong did, from Lyon knocking something smelly onto his only bit of unpacked clothes to Ultear dissing his dance moves as he practiced in the garage. His mother had been a dancer and so Gray took lessons to feel close to her. Now he had to find a new dance studio so he was practicing for their auditioning system.

The worse though was yet to come. Makarov had ordered them to start unpacking and organizing their rooms. Gray had carefully taken out what had been the last gift his mother had given him and set it on his bed. It was a glass sculpture, made to look like ice, of a wolf and it was probably his most prized possession. He wanted to make sure everything was clear from his dresser before putting it and its special stand on it and the bed seemed the safest place for it. Boy was he wrong.

Lyon, while Gray's back was turned, came and sat on the bed without looking, both of their heads shooting up as a snap was heard. Gray looked at where his step-brother was sitting and growled "Lyon, you better not have broken my sculpture." Lyon jumped up and saw that the jaw of the howling wolf had indeed been broken. "I'm sorry Gray…" Lyon started. He didn't get to finish his apology as Gray swung his fist at him, connecting with Lyon's jaw and sending the young man down on the floor in a heap.

It was Lyon's turn to growl as he shouted "Why you!" before jumping Gray, leading to an all-out brawl on their bedroom floor. Ultear heard the commotion from her room across the hall and, upon seeing what was happening, went to get Makarov. Despite his small size, Makarov grabbed both boys and smacked their heads together, effectively ending the fight. "Now does somebody want to tell me who started it?"

"Gray did!" Lyon exclaimed and Gray yelled, "Yeah because you broke my sculpture!" "It's not like you can't replace it!" Lyon shouted back. "I can't!" Gray cried, the tone hinting to Makarov there was something more to this. He held up a hand to stop Lyon's retort and asked "Why can't it be replaced Gray?" Gray looked down as he quietly said "It was the last gift my mother gave me." Lyon instantly felt extremely bad for fixing it and Ultear put a hand to her mouth, knowing how she would feel if the last gift her father gave her were ever damaged or destroyed.

Nobody noticed her make her way to the bed where the damaged sculpture was, gather it and leave. Both boys were too wrapped up in Makarov's lecture. "As sorry as I am to hear that Gray, that is no excuse to hit your bother. Now Lyon, you really should have looked before you sat, it was careless not to and look what that brought about." Lyon looked down and said "I am truly sorry Gray, I would never purposely break something of yours, especially something that special."

Gray sighed, "I know. I'm sorry for attacking you." Ultear cleared her throat from the door, getting all three men to look at her. She had her hands behind her back as she made her way to Lyon's bed, where the pair of boys had been made to sit as Makarov lectured them. "I had some super glue in my room. It will need to sit for another few hours to be completely firmly held but…" Ultear said as she pulled her hands from behind her back and held out the fixed sculpture "now you have to look really hard to see where the crack was.

Both boys' jaws dropped as Makarov grinned at Ultear. Gray said in a small, but excited voice "You fixed it!?" Ultear nodded as she replied "As best as I could." Gray gently took the sculpture, inspecting it briefly before carefully handing it to Lyon. Once he was sure the other boy had a firm grip on it, he threw his arms around Ultear as he said "Thank you!"

XXX

Two weeks later, Silver and Ur returned to a surprising sight. The house was all organized and out in the pool in the backyard there were a bunch of kids swimming, laughing and playing under the watchful eyes of Makarov. Silver was amazed to see his son not only smiling but laughing and talking with the other kids like they were old friends. Makarov had called a few of his students to help Ultear, Gray and Lyon with their idea for a surprise for their parents, a completely organized house and the group had been quick to welcome Gray to his new home.

Silver smiled as he put an arm over Ur's shoulders, kissing the top of her head as he watched his boy being more carefree and open then he had in years. That's not say there weren't struggles ahead, especially when both Gray and Lyon had a crush on the same girl, but it was a wonderful beginning for the new family. What about the sculpture you may ask? Ultear did an amazing job at fixing it, you could only see the crack if you were looking for it, however if the light from its special stand was on you could still make out where the crack was, but to Gray it was just a reminder of how much his new siblings loved him.

**Yay I finally wrote the sibling fic I wanted to write! I made them siblings as well in my story, How to Save a Life, but it wasn't as focused on them as I wanted it to be when I originally came up with the idea. So I was inspired several months ago when I was listening to some Nightcore music and one lyric video put up by Cordelia Nightcore for Home had a sweet picture of the three of them and I was just like aww it would be cute to make them siblings in a story (I mean they practically are anyways XD).**

**I had wrote a note on my brainstorm doc that said: Have a story where Silver and Ur are married, both bringing Gray and Ultear into this mixed family and them having adopted Lyon. As you can see I varied from that slightly, having had Ur be both Ultear and Lyon's mom, but since I had used the adopted version in the story I mentioned I wanted to change it up a bit.**

**I decided I was going to try to write/upload a short story every day this month with possibly something special on the 29th (leap year ya'll!), so if you have a story idea that you think can be done in 1-2k words or less (might take a few that will last longer as well) then please feel free to share them. If I use your idea, you will get credit.**

**It doesn't have to be Fairy Tail, you can look at my profile for other fandoms I have written for, though I would say my other strong one is Star Wars (both movies and tv shows being my strong suit in that category, with some of the game characters of older games being my other). But if you don't see that I have written one for a fandom you like, don't be afraid to ask if I can do them, it could just be I never wrote for them :D**

**I don't write Yuri/Yaoi and the furthest I'll write into a relationship is kissing/hugging (meaning I don't write lemons), but other than that I'm pretty open to anything, though I have my favorite pairs I might be able to be convinced to do other ones, like I still owe I Live FairyTail a Cobra X Lucy story for instance. So yeah, if you feel like it, throw me an idea or two and you might just see it uploaded :D**


End file.
